A vehicle pedal device including a main bracket that has a pair of side plates pivotally supporting a pedal and that is attached to a dash panel, and a sub-bracket that couples the rear end of the main bracket and an instrument panel reinforcement is known as one type of vehicle pedal devices such as, e.g., a brake pedal device and an accelerator pedal device. An example of such a vehicle pedal device is shown in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, a shaft portion of a bolt is inserted through coupling holes formed in the rear ends of the pair of side plates of the main bracket and insertion holes formed in front ends of a pair of side plate portions of the sub-bracket, and the main bracket is fastened to the sub-bracket with nuts such that the pair of side plates overlap the pair of side plate portions.